The Imperium of Man
Wiki The Imperium of Man is a galaxy-spanning interstellar human empire, the ultimate authority for the majority of the human race in the Milky Way Galaxyin the late 41st Millennium A.D. It is ruled by the living god who is known as the Emperor of Mankind. However, there are other humanoid species classified as Imperial citizens, mainly mutant offshoots of genetic base-line humans who are known as Abhumans and include such human sub-races as the Ogryns, Ratlings and Squats. The founder and ruler of the Imperium is the god-like Emperor of Mankind, the most powerful human psyker ever born. The Emperor founded the Imperium over 10,000 Terran years ago in the late 30th Millennium during the Unification Wars on Old Earth following the terrible period in human history known as the Age of Strife. The Emperor continues, at least nominally, to rule the Imperium as both its political master and its primary religious figure. However, His badly damaged body is interred within the cybernetic life support mechanisms of the arcane device known as the Golden Throne following His mortal wounding during the ancient interstellar civil war of the Horus Heresy. Because of this terrible fate, the Emperor is incapable of interacting with others on a day-to-day basis and has left the basic governance of His Imperium to the Senatorum Imperialis, an oligarchic ruling council of the most powerful noble lords and Adepts in the galaxy. The Senatorum Imperialis is currently led by the Emperor's genetic son, the Primarch Roboute Guilliman, who chairs the council and directs Imperial policy as the Lord Commander of the Imperium. The Imperium of Man is a war-torn stellar empire, teetering on the brink of collapse. For 10,000 Terran years it has been ruled by the deathless Emperor, a being of almost limitless psychic power, to whom thousands of souls are sacrificed daily. The peoples of the Imperium live in a place where daemons are real, mutation is frequent and death is a constant companion. To be alive in the late 41st Millennium is to know that the universe is a terrifying and hostile place. It is a place where you are but one amongst billions and, no matter how heroic your death, you will not be missed. A truly vast domain, the Imperium is spread amongst the many stars of the galaxy. Its territories encompass untold millions of stars and countless more human lives. In its name, terrible wars are fought and desperate sacrifices made, yet even this river of carnage and blood is a small price to pay, for the Imperium is the guardian of Mankind. Were it to pass into nothingness, so too would the human race, destroyed by enemies uncountable, to the braying laughter of the Dark Gods. The Imperium is the largest and currently most powerful political entity in the galaxy, consisting of at least 1,000,000 human-settled worlds dispersed across most of the Milky Way Galaxy. Consequently, an Imperial planet might be separated from its closest neighbor by hundreds or even thousands of light years. As a stellar empire, the size of the Imperium cannot be measured in terms of contiguous territory, but only in the number of planetary systems under its control. However, most humans in the galaxy have little day-to-day contact with the government of the Imperium unless they serve in one of its Adepta or run afoul of its various protectors, such as the Inquisition or the Adeptus Arbites. The Imperium is primarily an interstellar tribute empire, allowing its member worlds to largely govern themselves as long as they recognize the authority of the Emperor and His servants and support the state religion, the Imperial Cult, which holds the Emperor to be the one, true God of Mankind. Every world of the Imperium must also pay the Imperial taxes levied on them in the form of men and materiel that is known as the Imperial Tithe. These resources go to the service of the Astra Militarum and the Imperial Navy, the armed forces which keep the Imperium united and safe. The Imperial Tithe supports the overall economy of the Imperium by redistributing resources where needed, usually to shore up one region of the Imperium where conflict is raging by drawing resources from more peaceful sectors. In general, the Imperium promotes the development of a neo-feudal political system, which the High Lords of Terra and the Inquisition have long believed to be the most stable form of human government. There are few human-settled worlds in the galaxy where any but the most wealthy nobles have any say in the government of their planet, and the Imperial establishment generally characterizes any movements toward "democracy," self-rule or the overthrow of the neo-feudal system as outright heresy against the divine plan of the God-Emperor. This intense need for political stability and the growing military demands upon the Imperial system presented by the myriad and growing threats of the 41st Millennium have created a repressive and stagnant galactic government. In the present Imperium, science and human progress have essentially been halted in service to the need to simply maintain the crumbling status quo. It is not for nothing that many Imperial savants consider the current age the "Time of Ending" for Mankind. Several alien species and dark forces -- Chaos, the Tyranids, the Aeldari, the Drukhari, the Orks, the T'au, and the undying Necrons -- now challenge the supremacy of the Imperium and humanity's predominant place in the galaxy. From within its own creaking and increasingly stagnant and repressive edifice, the Imperium is threatened more insidiously by rebellion, mutation, dangerous psykers and subversive Chaos Cults. However, despite its myriad problems, without the admittedly authoritarian and often harsh protection of the Imperium, Mankind as a whole would have fallen prey to the countless perils that threaten it. Without the Imperium of Man and Mankind's faith in the Emperor who guides it, the human race would have become extinct long ago. Their ancient counterpart is The Forces of Order. History The Imperium was founded by the Emperor of Mankind, also called "The God-Emperor" and the "Master of Mankind", at the end of the Age of Strife, in the 30th Millennium AD. The Emperor, an immortal being born around the year 8,000 BC in central Anatolia on Old Earth, was the collective reincarnation of all the human shamans who possessed true psychic abilities during the Paleolithic and Neolithic Ages. Imbued with their combined psychic, physical and intellectual power, the Emperor was born an immortal being of unparalleled physical strength, psychic ability, charisma and intellect. The Emperor helped humanity as a whole survive and prosper through the long millennia. In various eras of human history He intervened through various personas, some of them well-known historical personages, to guide Mankind, though such interventions were always brief and shrouded in legend and historical mystery. At the end of the Age of Strife in the 29th Millennium, the man who would become the Emperor finally took a direct, public, and permanent role in shaping the future of humanity, believing that the damage done to the human race by 5,000 years of terror, isolation and violence could not be reversed unless He openly guided humanity as its leader. As such, He shed all His prior identities and simply revealed Himself in the late 29th Millennium on Terra as the Emperor of Mankind, determined to unite the entire species under His stern but benevolent rule. He intended to replace superstition, fear, poverty and intolerance with reason, science, progress and hope. Prehistory The Age of Strife, also sometimes called Old Night, was a 5,000-year-long period of anarchy, war, and destructive technological regression from the 25th to the 30th Millennia that brought Mankind to the brink of extinction -- and reversed the highly advanced scientific and technological discoveries made by the galaxy-spanning interstellar human civilisation of the Dark Age of Technology that had preceded it. The Age of Strife was caused by the negative psychic and physical effects of the vicious Warp Storms that ravaged large portions of the galaxy beginning in the 23rd or 25th Millennium, depending on the source, which were the "ripples" in realspace of the psychic gestation of the new Chaos God Slaanesh in the Immaterium. Slaanesh was forming within the Warp as a result of the growing hedonism and utter excess of the ancient Eldar empire in the millennia before its Fall. One result of the Warp Storms was the impossibility of faster-than-light travel or astro-telepathic interstellar communication through the ravaged currents of the Warp, which led to the subsequent isolation of human colony worlds and star systems separated by multi-light-year distances. Human civilisation in the colonised portions of the galaxy fragmented, and where it survived, it took on wildly different forms. On Earth, the planetary economy collapsed with the loss of interstellar trade and communication with the rest of humanity even as the social order broke down. Wars, rebellion, and disease were rampant. Vast swathes of the advanced scientific and technical knowledge accumulated in the previous millennia was lost or forgotten, and a slow descent into pre-industrial barbarism seemed inevitable. Brutal warlords emerged, who carved out new kingdoms to serve as their fiefdoms. The emergence of these often brutal neo-feudal kingdoms, the new nation-states of the people later termed "techno-barbarians" by Imperial historians, imposed an uneasy peace on the Earth that was frequently interrupted by feudal conflicts. The human race seemed on the brink of extinction by the end of the 29th Millennium, when the man who would become known as the Emperor of Mankind once more inserted Himself into the affairs of humanity. The Great Crusade The Emperor sensed that the Warp Storms that had marked the Age of Strife were starting to subside, and that this offered an opportunity for Mankind to reunite in pursuit of a new Golden Age. The Emperor first emerged from his secret fortress beneath the Himalazian (Himalayan) Mountains in the late 29th Millennium to unify all the techno-barbarian states of ancient Terra under His rule through either diplomacy or the waging of the brutal military campaigns later called the Unification Wars against the techno-barbarians tribes that ruled vast swathes of the Earth's blighted surface. These wars were waged with superhuman soldiers later known as the Thunder Warriors who had been genetically-engineered by the Emperor's genius to be faster and stronger than base-line humans. Such warriors would provide the early foundation from which He would later decide to create the Space Marines. After conquering the last of the independent techno-barbarian states of Old Earth, the Emperor began to lay the foundations of His burgeoning Imperium. Understanding that no one man, even one such as He, could rule alone, the Emperor formed His War Council, comprised of his most able generals and a number of high-ranking administrators, the most formidable of whom was Malcador the Sigillite. Malcador was not a warrior, but a man of learning with the bearing of a priest. His origins were unknown to all save perhaps the Emperor Himself, to whom some believed Malcador was distantly related. Malcador was appointed to administer the newly-constructed Imperial Palace and Court in the Himalazian Mountains, and through this appointment also governed newly conquered Terra as his master's left hand. Where Terra had been a place of unending war it now became a place of unceasing activity, production and planning. Just as the conquest of Old Earth was complete a mighty and unforeseen cosmic event occurred. A massive shock wave blasted across the Immaterium, clearing the Warp Storms that had plunged the galaxy into tumult and raged for more than five thousand standard years. It seemed to some to be divine providence, fuelling the beliefs of those that considered the Emperor to be Himself divine (no matter how much He decried this claim). The way to the galaxy was now open and the Emperor's armies would be able to take to the stars, with the other planets of Terra's solar system the first step upon that road. After conquering the last of the independent techno-barbarian states of Terra, the Emperor secured the allegiance of the Cult Mechanicus of Mars who controlled the most advanced remaining industrial fabrication and scientific research facilities in the human-settled galaxy. The Emperor promised in the Treaty of Mars to protect the Tech-priests religion and respect the sovereignty of the Mechanicum and the autonomy of their Forge Worlds across the galaxy, affording them a level of independence unequalled within the Imperium. Furthermore the Emperor gave to the service of the Mechanicum six of the Houses of Navigators, so that their ships might once again travel safely through the Warp after the loss of their own thrall-Navigators centuries before. The powerful Fabricator-General of Mars was given a seat on the War Council of the Great Crusade. With access to the giant manufactoria of Mars, this enabled the Emperor to vastly increase the power of his Legions with improved wargear and supply. In addition, the Tech-priests of Mars lent their arts to the construction of the massive Warp-capable Battleships that could transport the Emperor's Legions across the galaxy, and provided the mighty city-crushing war machines known as the Titans to the ever-expanding Imperial military. The Treaty of Mars married the Terran military might of the Emperor with the industrial strength of Mars and the Mechanicum. Now possessed of the needed manpower and materiel to make His dream a reality, the Emperor mobilised the resources of Terra and Mars to launch a vast new military campaign intended to reunite the whole of Mankind, dispersed across the galaxy, under His rule. This campaign, the Great Crusade, marked the beginning of the period that would later be known as the Age of the Imperium. A vast fleet of starships was built in orbit of Mars, with which the Emperor's armies set out to reconquer the galaxy for Mankind. But even before He had begun His campaign to reunite Old Earth, the Emperor had used His highly advanced knowledge of genetic engineering and the psychic arts to create the Primarchs, 20 superhuman military commanders possessed of preternatural physical, mental and social attributes who had been created through the fusion of variations of His own genetic material with the power of the Warp. The Emperor had known that the greatest foe of His plans to reunite the human race and bring Order to the galaxy would be the Ruinous Powers of Chaos and their daemonicservants. He had sought to protect His gestating Primarchs from the Dark Gods while they grew in their gestation capsules in the Emperor's secret laboratories deep beneath the Himalazian Mountains, but the Chaos Gods saw through all His wards and protections. They opened a Warp portal in the Emperor's own laboratory and stole the infant Primarchs away from Terra, scattering them across the galaxy and tainting many of them with the power of Chaos. Undeterred by this tragedy, the Emperor utilised what remained of the Primarchs' genetic material. He had first crafted the Thunder Warriors to unite Old Earth. He then proceeded in the last days of the Unification Wars to transform ordinary Terran men into a new corps of transhuman warriors who would lead Mankind back out into the stellar void. These men were the Emperor's Space Marines, the Legiones Astartes, superhuman warriors who knew no fear. Thanks to influxes of technology and resources from around the Sol System the Space Marine Legions were soon growing in numbers and capability at an exponential rate. The Space Marine Legions were to be the spearhead of the Emperor's attempt to reunite Mankind -- the Great Crusade's killing edge against which the strength of a foe would be broken and which would topple empires, human or alien, by ripping out their hearts. With Mars now part of the Imperium, the Great Crusade began in earnest and the rest of the Sol System was the first region of space to be conquered by the Emperor and His newly rearmed and re-equipped Space Marine Legions. The Legiones Astartes secured the scientific research installations and spacedocks of Luna which had once been controlled by the Selenar gene-wrights. Broken and humbled, the enslaved gene-wrights of Luna would help forge the next generation of Space Marines who would carry out Mankind's conquest of the stars. Alien invaders were flushed from the moons of Saturn and Jupiter and their wretched enslaved human inhabitants repatriated to Earth, the once-human creatures of the Neptunian Deeps were exterminated without mercy, and the baleful false-world of Sedna at Sol's edge-light was boiled away to vapour under the guns of the new-forged Imperial war fleet. The next step was beyond. The Great Crusade marked the beginning of the period that would later be known as the Age of the Imperium. This campaign was a mammoth operation on an inconceivable scale and complexity that involved billions of troops and tens of thousands of voidships, and it is perhaps true that only a mind such as the Emperor's could have had a hope of successfully comprehending and executing it. In order to manifest this conquest the Imperium's forces were divided up into an expanding and frequently reconfigured series of Imperial Expeditionary Fleets -- semi-autonomous battle groups assigned to voyage the stars and make war in the Emperor's name. they were composed in chief of a bewildering array of voidships great and small. The paths of these fleets were dictated both in general by the Emperor and His War Council, but also by the will of their commanders who were entrusted to seek out the enslaved and destroy the alien under their own sway. During the 200 standard years that the Great Crusade spread the Imperium across the galaxy, the Emperor slowly made contact once more with all of His scattered gene-sons, the Primarchs, and to each He gave command of the Space Marine Legion that had been created from that Primarch's genome. Horus was the first of the Primarchs to be rediscovered, on the barren Mining World of Cthonia only a few light years from Terra itself. Horus campaigned with the Emperor for 30 Terran years before the next of the Primarchs was recovered, and during that time the two developed a special bond, the deep affection between a father and His favoured son. The Astartes Legions, combined with the might of the Imperial Army (which was later separated into the Astra Militarum and the Imperial Navy after the Horus Heresy), reunited thousands upon thousands of human-settled worlds into one interstellar civilisation, in the name, and under the rule of, the Emperor and the Imperium of Man. But the Great Crusade was ended abruptly by the corruption and treachery of the Imperial Warmaster Horus, who was both the Primarch of the Sons of Horus Legion and the overall military commander of the Great Crusade in its last days. This was an honour that had been granted to him by the Emperor, who had sought to leave the campaign so that He might return to Terra and oversee a highly-secret project intended to open up the Eldar Webway to human use. But Horus and many of the other Primarchs deeply resented the Emperor's absence from the Great Crusade and were even more disturbed by His attempts to replace the direct rule of the Imperium by the Emperor and His Primarchs with a bureaucracy of normal humans. Having established the Council of Terra, the new governing body of the Imperium to carry out the day-to-day work of ruling tens of thousands of worlds and trillions of human beings, the Emperor took refuge in His vast laboratories and workshops beneath the Imperial Palace. He began work in earnest on his new project to secretly extend the Eldar Webway to Terra, an enterprise that the Emperor hoped would be His greatest gift to Mankind. While the Emperor was locked away in His subterranean factories, trouble was brewing. The formation of the Council of Terra proved to be a contentious decision with the distant Primarchs, who were appalled when news of the formation of the Council finally reached them on the frontiers of the Great Crusade. Some of the Primarchs took great exception to being ruled by those mortals that they deemed less worthy and capable of such an honour than themselves. The less stable Primarchs felt that this was a betrayal of all they had fought and won in the Emperor's name and that their victories now counted for nothing. They, and many of their Astartes, felt that it was they who had suffered and sacrificed the most to build the Imperium and thus it was they who should have the greatest say in how it was ruled, not a council composed of effete Terran nobles and faceless mortal bureaucrats. This was one of many growing resentments that allowed the Ruinous Powers to infect and corrupt several of the Primarchs. Riven by jealousy and ambition, Horus proved to be easy prey for the temptations of the Chaos Gods and the machinations of his own brother Lorgar, the Primarch of the Word Bearers Legion, who had come into the secret service of Chaos during the course of the Great Crusade. Given the opportunity, the Dark Gods falsely convinced the arrogant Warmaster that the Emperor had intended all along to simply use the Primarchs and the rest of humanity to transform Himself into a God. Enraged at this notion, the Ruinous Powers then promised Horus their support in his bid to seize the Imperium for himself. Horus ultimately convinced 9 other Primarchs and their Space Marine Legions to join his cause and serve the designs of Chaos. He instigated the terrible Horus Heresy -- a galaxy-wide rebellion against the Emperor -- and eventually one-half of the Imperium's vast military forces, as well as elements of the Mechanicum, rallied to the Traitors' cause, unleashing the greatest conflict Mankind had ever known upon an unsuspecting galaxy. The Horus Heresy The Horus Heresy was fought across the galaxy for more than nine Terran years, beginning in ca. 005.M31 with the terrible Istvaan III Atrocity where Horus cleansed four of the Traitor Legions under his command of their remaining Loyalist elements and the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V, where Horus and his Traitor Legions nearly decimated three entire Loyalist Space Marine Legions through the most base of treacheries. Horus sought to achieve a swift and decisive victory over the Emperor after pledging his soul to the service of the Ruinous Powers of the Warp, leading his Traitor forces directly to Terra over the next nine standard years, slaughtering tens of billions of people and destroying much of what the Emperor had built over the last two centuries. In a final decisive battle between the Emperor and Horus at the end of the great Battle of Terra, the Warmaster was slain, leading to the end of the rebellion when the Forces of Chaosnaturally began to turn on one another without Horus' ambition, titanic charisma and influence to keep them united in pursuit of a single goal. Over the next several years, the Traitor Legions and their Chaos allies slowly withdrew from human space, eventually fleeing Imperial pursuit into the great Warp rift in the Segmentum Obscurus known as the Eye of Terror. However, the Master of Mankind was Himself mortally wounded during the battle, which took place on Horus' Chaos-twisted Battle Barge, the Vengeful Spirit, in orbit above Terra. The Emperor's body was recovered by the Primarch Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists Legion and according to His last instructions, the Emperor was placed on the life-preserving Golden Throne, an arcane artefact dating from the Dark Age of Technology that served as both a psychic amplifier and a potent cybernetic life-support system that the Emperor had originally intended to use to create his portal into the Webway. For over 10,000 Terran years now, the Emperor has remained immobile on the Golden Throne. Though physically a broken, dying carcass incapable of movement and unable to communicate normally with the outside world save through the rare telepathic contact and the Emperor's Tarot, the Emperor's psychic will, almost omnipotent, extends through the Immaterium across the million worlds of the Imperium. It produces the psychic beacon of the Astronomican that is used by all Imperial starships to travel through the Warp, soul-binds weaker psychic humans to make them useful Sanctioned Psykers of the Imperium while leeching the lives from 1,000 other psykers every solar day to sustain His psychic presence, and struggles against the encroaching daemons of the Warp, protecting Mankind from their realspacepredations. In all this, the Emperor endures the constant agony of His dying body only through a sheer exercise of will, and the sustenance that the life forces of the sacrificed psykers provide. Yet the masses of humanity worship the Emperor as both a god and their only saviour. It is an article of faith in the Imperial Cult that against all the threats faced by the human race, only the Emperor protects... The Great Scouring In the wake of the Horus Heresy, the Imperium was a dismal, shattered thing. As the beauty and grandeur of the Imperial Palace had been burned black in the flames of betrayal, so great swathes of the Emperor's star-spanning realm had suffered a similar fate. The Master of Mankind was a broken husk, and His dream of unity erased forever. Yet for all this, the Imperium retained might enough to exact a bloody revenge upon its foes. There could be no forgiveness for the crimes of the Traitor Legions -- those who now ruled in the Emperor's name had neither the ability nor the desire to prevent a war of reciprocity. So began the time known in the histories of the Imperium as the Great Scouring. Before actually being confined for all time within the life-support mechanisms of the Golden Throne, the Emperor had pronounced judgment on the Traitors: he declared them Excommunicate Traitoris, and determined that they were to be driven into the hellish region of the Warp rift called the Eye of Terror, which would hold them for all eternity. All records and memory of the Traitor Legions were to be expunged from the Imperial archives. Worlds such as Istvaan V, the Traitor Legion homeworlds and Davin would be scoured clean of all life because of their corruption by Chaos. The Traitor Legions' associated troops from the Dark Mechanicus, the Titan Legions or the regiments and starships of the Imperial Army that had turned to Chaos were to be destroyed or also driven into the Eye of Terror. It would be as if the Traitor Legions had never existed to sully the Imperium with their betrayal. This was a period of monumental violence, of confusion and darkness. Though the newly founded Imperium fought to root out corruption and expose wrong-doers to the cold light of Imperial justice, the galaxy's sheer scope and dark, shadowed reaches worked against them. With new betrayals and cries for vengeance emerging daily, a great many bloody-handed deeds went unseen. The ravaged Space Marine Legions were no exception to this, with many striving to cover up their own misdemeanours or exact their pound of flesh from those who had wronged them. The Dark Angels, the Space Wolves, Iron Hands and even the Ultramarines, all followed their own agendas as the wars of the Great Scouring gathered pace. Fighting continued for another seven standard years after the Heresy had ended with Horus' death on the bridge of his great flagship before the Traitor forces were wholly destroyed or exiled into the Eye of Terror. Many Chaos-corrupted star systems were cleansed and placed under the watch of the newborn Inquisition. Horus' death had not ended the fighting, but it had renewed the resolve of the Loyalists to destroy the Traitors. Many Imperial worlds during the Heresy had refused to commit their forces to either side, or seceded entirely from the Imperium to regain their independence. Such indecision was punished by Loyalist and Traitor forces alike. These forces were often bled white attacking the rebel strongholds of worlds that only wanted to be free of the Imperium entirely, whether it swore allegiance to the Emperor or to the Dark Gods. Changes swept both the Imperial military and the offices of government. The Space Marine Legions, the vast fighting formations so instrumental in Mankind's victories during the Great Crusade, were broken down into many smaller Chapters comprised of 1,000 Astartes. Overseen by Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch of the Ultramarines Legion and the Lord Commander of the Imperium in the wake of the Emperor's "ascension," he penned his magnum opus, the Codex Astartes -- a great and sacred tome which covered every conceivable topic of military organisation, strategy and tactics. This transition allowed for greater tactical flexibility without placing the command of an entire Space Marine Legion into the hands of one individual -- never again would the awesome power of one hundred thousand Space Marines be misused. The Loyalist Space Marine Legions called the Shattered Legions that had been decimated during the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V -- the Raven Guard, Iron Hands and Salamanders -- were slowly reestablished using what little gene-seed the survivors had managed to escape with. The original First Founding Space Marine Legions were divided into smaller Successor Chapters -- one Chapter maintained their parent Legion's original name, badge and colours, while the remaining Chapters took new names and heraldry. These original Chapters are known as the Second FoundingChapters, an event which occurred in the early 31st Millennium and coincided with the beginning of what was known as the Reformation of the Imperium. Another vast change wrought upon the Imperium's mighty military redefined the nature of the Imperial Army. Once including both the great battleships that plied the stars and the countless mortal soldiers that landed to fight planetside, now the two were divided into the Imperial Navy and Astra Militarum, colloquially known as the "Imperial Guard." Across all the agencies of the Imperium, offices and institutions were split, their previous responsibilities fractionalised into separate functions and departments. Many of the countless branches within the sprawling Adeptus Administratum were spawned at this time. With the instigation of these changes, it was not unusual for two separate organisations, each unaware of the other, to be tasked with the same jobs, such as verificator scribes and tithe enumerators poring over the same data, each producing the same reports. These byzantine systems were put in place as fail-safe measures, which have since spiralled out of control into administrative excess. Beyond any such bureaucracies, and standing watch over all, was the newly formed Inquisition, a secretive paramilitary police organisation outside the established hierarchies. Ever vigilant, its role was to question everything in the constant search for threats to humanity. None save the Emperor Himself escape the Inquisition's uncompromising and watchful gaze. Imperial Stagnation : "Mankind stands upon the brink; on the one hand lies a realm of unimaginable power, on the other awaits darkness, death and utter damnation. Only those that follow the guiding light of the Emperor may save their souls." :: — Inquisitor Damarn, Ordo Malleus The Imperium of Man at the end of the 41st Millennium is a dystopic society by the standards of the men and women of the 21st Century. The unexpected horrors of the Horus Heresy fatally weakened the nascent Imperium, but more importantly, starting with the Emperor Himself, claimed some of its best warriors, technocrats, administrators and diplomats -- who fell either in battle with the Traitor Legions or were corrupted by Chaos themselves. But perhaps the most significant consequence seems to have been that like the Emperor, the Imperium itself entered a slowly decaying stasis, while Chaos and the Imperium's myriad xenos enemies are ascendant. It is known that the period immediately following the Heresy was one of near-anarchy, and that the continuity of the Imperium was not assured. Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch of the Ultramarines, was one of those credited with taking decisive action that kept the Imperium together as its ruling Lord Commander, possibly with the help of other Loyalist forces and of new Imperial organisations such as the Inquisition and the Officio Assassinorum (the Assassin Temples had been secretly established during the Great Crusade by Malcador the Sigillite, and a Callidus Assassin had successfully assassinated Konrad Curze, the Primarch of the Night Lords Traitor Legion). Ironically, while the Imperium survived its first time of testing, it also seems to be fulfilling predictions or prophesies made about its future by a variety of Chaos enemies, Traitors, and more neutral or potentially sympathetic observers like the Eldar. Supreme among such ironic twists is the deification of the Emperor and the attendant creation of the Ecclesiarchy, the galaxy-wide state church dedicated to the Imperial Creed that teaches that the Emperor is the God of Mankind. The Emperor's express purpose and one of the pillars of the pre-Heresy Imperial doctrine known as the Imperial Truth that was spread by the Imperial forces during the Great Crusade was the elimination of superstition and of belief in supernatural powers, gods, and religion and the promotion of reason and science. It is worth noting that among the ploys used by the Ruinous Powers to turn Horus to their service were uncannily accurate visions of the post-Heresy Imperium in which the Emperor and His Loyalist Primarchs were worshiped by the Imperial masses as a god and his saints, respectively. Of course, unknown to Horus, this was a future caused by his actions, not prevented by them. Another measure of the Imperium's stagnation has been the lack of real technological progress over the last 10,000 Terran years and a fear of unknown or ancient technology that sometimes borders on irrational superstition. It seems that the last era of major human technological advancement was the era of discoveries and technological applications made during the planning and execution of the Great Crusade. In short, the Imperium has become a repressive regime marked by extreme levels of superstition, political repression, religious intolerance, bureaucratisation, economic stagnation, technological regression and inequality. Corruption and injustice are rampant and human life is increasingly worth very little in a galaxy teeming with literally trillions of people. But though the Imperium is repressive and stagnant, it is also the only thing holding the enemies of Mankind at bay. Many in the highest levels of the Imperium know that it must reform if it is to survive, but they fear that the cure might very well kill the patient. And in small pockets of the Imperium there are men and women willing to shoulder the burden of making their small corner of the universe a better place for all by shouldering the responsibilities and the burdens of heroes. The Gathering Storm Things have only been made worse with the birth of the Great Rift or Cicatrix Maledictum in ca. 999.M41, following the successful completion of Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade and the fall of the Fortress World of Cadia. The Great Rift is a massive Warp Storm that now stretches across the galaxy from the Eye of Terror in the galactic west to the Hadex Anomaly in the east. No one fully understands the origins of the Great Rift, though there are many theories: the breach of the Cadian Gateduring the Despoiler's recent 13th Black Crusade, the sorcery of the Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red during the Thousand Sons' invasion of the Fenris System, catastrophe in the Webway, mass bloodshed and fire in the Damocles Gulf -- all may have caused or contributed to it. Its emergence was a literal galaxy-shattering event, which threw the Imperium of Man into chaos and ushered in new wars across nearly every world in the Emperor's domain. So powerful and far-reaching was this Warp rift that the very laws of physics fray at its edges as the inconsistencies of temporal fluctuations, once largely localised to larger Warp Storms such as the Eye of Terror, spread across the galaxy. Some worlds felt standard centuries go by in an instant while others were all but frozen in time, and still others have suffered constant temporal shifts. On the far side of the galaxy-spanning Warp rift from Holy Terra, things have quite literally gone to Hell. There, the light of the Astronomican is obscured behind a psychic maelstrom of nightmares and the entire region has been dubbed the Imperium Nihilus, or the Dark Imperium. Many of those planets in the vicinity of the Great Rift have disappeared entirely, or been so corrupted that they are now labelled as Daemon Worlds. In response to the emerging Forces of Chaos throughout the galaxy, the recently resurrected Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, and now once more the Lord Commander of the Imperium and its vast armies, has launched his Indomitus Crusade. Gathering his new armada, along with elements of the Adeptus Custodes, a small contingent of the Silent Sisterhood, and a vast war host of Primaris Space Marines from many newly founded Chapters, the Primarch has set a winding course. Strike forces from over a dozen pre-existing Chapters of Space Marines, led by the Imperial Fists, have joined the Indomitus Crusade Fleet. Thus began many new legends as Guilliman travelled to aid beleaguered Imperial planets, breaking sieges and sweeping away invaders to bring hope back to the desperate defenders. It was not long before word began to spread, as those worlds that could still receive astropathic messages hailed the return of a hero out of myth. Once more, one of the demigods of the past fought for the Imperium of Mankind. Even so, in 999.M41, the Adeptus Mechanicus secretly reported to the High Lords of Terra that in addition to all the other problems besetting the Imperium, the mechanisms of the Golden Throne are malfunctioning and they no longer possess the necessary knowledge to repair them. Whether the nobles of the Imperium like it or not, the Imperium will either begin to change at the direction of its resurrected Lord Commander, or it will die, the throats of its people cut by the myriad wolves already circling its shattered realms... Inventory Infantry * Penal Legion Troopers * Penal Legionary Human Bomb * Valhallan Trooper * Valhallan sniper * Dieprian Mountain Men Trooper * Truskan Snowhounds * Scintillan Fusilier trooper * Imperial Guard * Whiteshield Trooper * Cadian Shock Trooper * Elysian Weapon Specialist * Elysian Drop Trooper * Brimlock Dragoons * Tanith First & Only Trooper * Jopall Indentured Squadrons * Semtexian Infantryman * Karskin Grenadier * Vresh Grenadiers * Tempestus Scions * Kasrkin heavy plasma Trooper * Maccabian Jannisary * Maccabian Breecher * Armageddon Steel Legion Trooper * Krieg Soldier * Death Korps Grenadier * Death Korps Watchmaster * Krieg Engineer * Guardsman * Indigan Praefects Guardsman * Minervan Infantry * Noctan * Asgardian Rangers * Skitarii Ranger * Kaledon Hunters * Luggnum Sewer Rats * Mordant Acid-Dog * Savlar Chem-Dog Trooper * Drookian Fenguard Trooper * Finreht Highlander * Tallarn Brawler * Tallarn Desert Raider * Athonian Tunnel Rat * Miasman Redcowls * Faeburn Vanquishers * Void Master * Ratling Sniper * Death Korps of Krieg Medic * Vostroyan Female Medic * Field Chirurgeon * Sister Repentia * Brontonian Longknives trooper * Kanak Skull Taker * Catachan Scout female * Catachan Platoon Command Squad * Catachan heavy weapons squad * Heavy bolter squad * Imperial Mole Mortar * Danikka Armageddon Ork Hunters * Ogryn * Ogryns * Ogryn Lugger * Orcan Stonecrushers * Beastmen * Cleric * Skitarii Vanguard * Sicarian Ruststalker * Sicarian Infiltrator * Kastelan Robot * Electro-priest * Astropath * Psyker * Wyrdvane Psyker * Primaris Psyker * Enginseer * Explorator * Female Rogue Trader * Scintillan Fusilier Master of Ordnance * Praetorian * Mordian Iron Guard trooper * Ventrillian Nobles * Vostroyan Trooper * Vostroyan Firstborn Heavy Support * Terrax Guard * Krieg Officer * Commisar Officer * Krieg Commissar-General & Ensign * Rough Rider * Attilan Cavalry Charge * Death Rider of Krieg * Pyran Dragoons * Tank Commander * 34th Betic Centaurs * 55th Alphic Hydras * 55th Kappic Eagles * Scout Marine * Imperial Servitor * Master of the Forge * Ultra Marine * Assault Squad * Breacher Legionary * Invictarus Centurion * Legion ApothecaryArtificer * Tactical Legionary * Veteran Tactical Legionary * Legionary MkII * Legion Destroyer * Crusader Squad * Legion of the Damned * Primaris Space Marines * Chaplain * Librarian * Sternguard Squad * Vanguard Squad * Legion Terminator * Terminator Squad * Devastator Squad * Centurion Assault Squad * Devastator Centurion * Legion Honour Guard * Ultramarine Honour Guard * Commander * Lord Commander * Custodian Guard * Emperor of Mankind Penal_Legion_Troopers.jpg|Penal Legion Troopers Penal_Legionary_Human_Bomb.jpg|Penal Legionary Human Bomb Valhallan_Trooper.jpg|Valhallan Trooper Valhallan_sniper.jpg|Valhallan sniper Dieprian_Mountain_Men_Trooper.png|Dieprian Mountain Men Trooper TruskanSnowhounds.png|Truskan Snowhounds Scintillan_Fusilier_trooper.jpg|Scintillan Fusilier trooper Imperial Guard.jpg|Imperial Guard Whiteshield_Trooper.jpg|Whiteshield Trooper Cadian Shock Trooper.jpg|Cadian Shock Trooper CadianShockTrooper2.jpg|Cadian Shock Trooper Elysian_Weapon_Specialist.jpg|Elysian Weapon Specialist Elysian_Drop_Troops_grav-chute.jpg|Elysian Drop Trooper Harakoni_warhawk.jpg|Harakoni warhawk Armageddon_Steel_Legion_Trooper_2.jpg|Armageddon Steel Legion Trooper Armageddon_Steel_Legion_Trooper.jpg|Armageddon Steel Legion Guardsman with a Flamer FaeburnVanquishers.png|Faeburn Vanquishers Cadians_Imperial_Glory.jpg|Brimlock Dragoons Tanith_First_&_Only_Trooper2.jpg|Tanith First & Only Trooper Vindicare Temple Assassin.jpg|Vindicare Temple Assassin Callidus Temple Assassin.jpg|Callidus Temple Assassin Culexus Temple Assassin.jpg|Culexus Temple Assassin Eversor Temple assassin.png|Eversor Temple assassin Jopall_Indentured_Squadrons.jpg|Jopall Indentured Squadrons Semtexian_Infantryman2.jpg|Semtexian Infantryman Karskin_Grenadier_Sergeant.jpg|Karskin Grenadier Kasrkin_hvy_plasma.jpg|Kasrkin heavy plasma Trooper Tempestus_Scions.jpg|Tempestus Scions VreshGrenadiers.png|Vresh Grenadiers Maccabian_Jannisary_close_up.jpg|Maccabian Jannisary Maccabian_Breecher.jpg|Maccabian Breecher Krieg_Soldier.jpg|Krieg Soldier KriegGren.jpg|Death Korps Grenadier Death Korps Watchmaster.jpg|Death Korps Watchmaster Krieg_Engineer.jpg|Krieg Engineer Guardsman_2.jpg|Guardsman IndiganPraefectsGuardsman.png|Indigan Praefects Guardsman Minervan_Infantry.jpg|Minervan Infantry Noctan.jpg|Noctan Asgardian_Rangers.jpg|Asgardian Rangers Kaledon_Hunters.jpg|Kaledon Hunters Luggnum_Sewer_Rats2.jpg|Luggnum Sewer Rats Mordant_Acid-Dog.jpg|Mordant Acid-Dog Savlar_Chem-Dog_Trooper_2.png|Savlar Chem-Dog Trooper Drookian_Fenguard_Trooper.jpg|Drookian Fenguard Trooper Finreht_Highlander.jpg|Finreht Highlander Tallarn_Brawler.jpg|Tallarn Brawler Tallarn_Desert_Raider_Plasma_Gun.jpg|Tallarn Desert Raider Athonian_Tunnel_Rat-0.jpg|Athonian Tunnel Rat KymmeMiasmanRedcowls.png|Miasman Redcowls Void-master.jpg|Void Master Ratling_Sniper_colour.jpg|Ratling Sniper Death_Korps_of_Krieg_Medic.jpg|Death Korps of Krieg Medic Vostroyan_Female_Medic.jpg|Vostroyan Female Medic IG_Field_Chirurgeon.jpg|Field Chirurgeon Sister_Repentia.jpg|Sister Repentia Brontonian_Longknives_trooper.jpg|Brontonian Longknives trooper Kanak_Skull_Taker.jpg|Kanak Skull Taker Catachan_Scout_female.jpg|Catachan Scout female Platoon_Cmd_Squad_Catachan.jpg|Catachan Platoon Command Squad Catachan_hvy_wpns_sqd.jpg|Catachan heavy weapons squad Heavy_bolter_squad_by_masteralighieri.jpg|Heavy bolter squad Imperial_Mole_Mortar.jpg|Imperial Mole Mortar Beastmen.jpg|Beastmen DanikkaArmageddonOrkHunters.png|Danikka Armageddon Ork Hunters Ogryn-0.jpg|Ogryn Ogryns_Ripper_Guns.jpg|Ogryns Ogryn_Lugger.png|Ogryn Lugger Orcan Stonecrushers.png|Orcan Stonecrushers Skitarii Ranger.jpg|Skitarii Ranger Skitarii Vanguard.jpg|Skitarii Vanguard Sicarian Ruststalker.png|Sicarian Ruststalker Sicarian Infiltrator.png|Sicarian Infiltrator Kastelan Robot.png|Kastelan Robot Electro-priest.png|Electro-priest Cleric.jpg|Cleric Imperial_Astropath2.jpg|Astropath Imperial_Psyker2.jpg|Psyker WyrdvanePsyker.png|Wyrdvane Psyker Primaris_Psyker_IG_Battle.jpg|Primaris Psyker Enginseer_colour.jpg|Enginseer Explorator_by_andreauderzo.jpg|Explorator Imperium Navigator.jpg|Navigator Imperial Inquisitor.jpg|Imperial Inquisitor Martyred lady Battle-Sister.jpg|Martyred lady Battle-Sister Female_Rogue_Trader.jpg|Female Rogue Trader Scintillan_Fusilier_Master_of_Ordnance2.jpg|Scintillan Fusilier Master of Ordnance Praetorian_sgt_by_diegogisbertllorens.jpg|Praetorian Mordian_Iron_Guard_trooper.jpg|Mordian Iron Guard trooper VentrillianNobles.png|Ventrillian Nobles Vostroyan_Trooper2.jpg|Vostroyan Trooper Vostroyan_Firstborn_Hvy_Spt.jpg|Vostroyan Firstborn Heavy Support TerraxGuardMini.jpg|Terrax Guard Krieg_Officer.jpg|Krieg Officer Commisar_Officer.jpg|Commisar Officer Krieg_Commissar-General_&_Ensign.jpg|Krieg Commissar-General & Ensign Rough_Rider_colour.jpg|Rough Rider Attilan_Cav_Charge.jpg|Attilan Cavalry Charge Death_Rider_of_Krieg.jpg|Death Rider of Krieg Pyran.jpg|Pyran Dragoons TankCommanderAstraMilitarum.png|Tank Commander 34th_Betic_Centaurs.jpg|34th Betic Centaurs 55th_Alphic_Hydras.jpg|55th Alphic Hydras 55th_Kappic_Eagles.jpg|55th Kappic Eagles Scout Marine.png|Scout Marine Wolf Scouts.jpg|Wolf Scouts Imperial Servitor.jpg|Imperial Servitor Master of the Forge.jpg|Master of the Forge UM_Colour_Scheme.jpg|Ultra Marine Dark_Angels_Updated_Scheme.jpg|Dark Angel BloodAngelsTacticalMarine2.jpg|Blood Angel BA flamer.png|Flamer Assault Squad.jpg|Assault Squad UM_Breacher_Legionary.jpg|Breacher Legionary UM_Invictarus_Centurion.jpg|Invictarus Centurion UM_Legion_Apothecary.jpg|Legion Apothecary UM_Tact_Legionary.jpg|Tactical Legionary UM_Vet_Tact_Legionary.jpg|Veteran Tactical Legionary UM_Legionary_MkII.jpg|Legionary MkII UM_Legion_Destroyer.jpg|Legion Destroyer Crusader Squad.png|Crusader Squad Legion of the Damned.png|Legion of the Damned DarkAngelsApothecary.png|Apothecary SW_Wolf_Priest.jpg|Wolf Priest Chaplain.jpg|Chaplain Librarian.png|Librarian Primaris Space Marines.jpg|Primaris Space Marines Sternguard Squad.jpg|Sternguard Squad Vanguard Squad.jpg|Vanguard Squad UM_Legion_Termi.jpg|Legion Terminator UM_Legion_Termi_2.jpg|Legion Terminator (2) Um_m3_terminator.jpg|terminator Terminator Squad.jpg|Terminator Squad DA Aggressor.png|Aggressor Devastator Squad.jpg|Devastator Squad Centurion Assault Squad.jpg|Centurion Assault Squad Devastator Centurion.jpg|Devastator Centurion UM_Legion_Honour_Guard.jpg|Legion Honour Guard Ultramarine_Honour_Guard.jpg|Ultramarine Honour Guard Commander.png|Commander Lord Commander.jpg|Lord Commander Custodian_Prospero.png|Custodian Guard Emperor of Mankind.jpg|Emperor of Mankind Vehicles ''' * Space Marine Bike * Bane Wolf * Chimera APC * Devil Dog * Hellhound * Hydra Flak Tank * Vindicator * Destroyer Tank Hunter * Leman Russ Main Battle Tank * Leman Russ Conqueror * Leman Russ Demolisher * Leman Russ Eradicator * Leman Russ Executioner * Leman Russ Exterminator * Leman Russ Punisher * Leman Russ Vanquisher * Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer * Typhon Heavy Siege Tank * Griffon * Colossus * Medusa * Basilisk * Manticore Missile Tank * Deathstrike Missile Launcher * Praetor Armoured Assault Launcher * Whirlwind * Hunter * Stalker * Land Raider * Land Raider Crusader * Land Raider Redeemer * Baneblade * Rhino * Razorback '''Mechs * Scout Sentinel * Armored Sentinel * Ironstrider Ballistarius * Onager Dunecrawler * Dreadnought * HellFire Dreadnought * Venerable Dreadnought * Ironclad Dreadnought Ultramarines Bike.jpg|Ultramarines Bike Land Speeder.jpg|Land Speeder LandSpeederStorm01.jpg|Land Speeder Storm Rhino.jpg|Rhino Land Raider Redeemer.jpg|Land Raider Redeemer Mark IIIb Land Raider.jpg|Mark IIIb Land Raider Mark V Land Raider Crusader.png|Mark V Land Raider Crusader Mark VI Razorback.jpg|Mark VI Razorback Stalker.jpg|Stalker Chimera APC.png|Chimera APC Hellhound.png|Hellhound Bane Wolf.png|Bane Wolf Devil Dog.png|Devil Dog Predator tank.jpg|Predator Leman Russ Punisher.png|Leman Russ Punisher Leman Russ Exterminator.png|Leman Russ Exterminator Leman Russ Executioner.png|Leman Russ Executioner Leman Russ Demolisher.png|Leman Russ Demolisher Leman Russ Conqueror.png|Leman Russ Conqueror Leman Russ Eradicator.png|Leman Russ Eradicator Leman Russ Main Battle Tank.png|Leman Russ Main Battle Tank Leman Russ Vanquisher.png|Leman Russ Vanquisher Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer.png|Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer Vindicator.jpg|Vindicator Typhon Heavy Siege Tank.jpg|Typhon Heavy Siege Tank Destroyer Tank Hunter.png|Destroyer Tank Basilisk tank.png|Basilisk Repulsor grav-tank.jpg|Repulsor grav-tank Astraeus.jpg|Astraeus Super-Heavy Tank Hydra Flak Tank.png|Hydra Flak Tank Hunter tank.jpg|Hunter Griffon.png|Griffon Medusa.png|Medusa Colossus.png|Colossus Whirlwind.jpg|Whirlwind Praetor Armoured Assault Launcher.png|Praetor Armored Assault Launcher Manticore Missile Tank.png|Manticore Missile Tank Deathstrike Missile Launcher.png|Deathstrike Missile Launcher Manticore Missile System.png|Manticore Missile System Thunderfire Cannon.jpg|Thunderfire Cannon Kataphron Battle Servitor.png|Kataphron Battle Servitor Scout Sentinel Squadron.png|Scout Sentinel Squadron Armoured Sentinel Squadron.png|Armoured Sentinel Squadron Ironstrider Ballistarius.png|Ironstrider Ballistarius Sydonian Dragoon.png|Sydonian Dragoon Ironclad Dreadnought.jpg|Ironclad Dreadnought Venerable Dreadnought.jpg|Venerable Dreadnought Deathwatch Dreadnought.jpg|Deathwatch Dreadnought Siege Dreadnought.png|Siege Dreadnought Librarian Dreadnought.jpg|Librarian Dreadnought Leviathan Dreadnought.png|Leviathan Dreadnought Mortis Dreadnought.jpg|Mortis Dreadnought Contemptor Dreadnought.jpg|Contemptor Dreadnought Contemptor-Cortus Dreadnought.jpg|Contemptor-Cortus Dreadnought Redemptor Dreadnought.png|Redemptor Dreadnought Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought.jpg|Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought Onager Dunecrawler.jpg|Onager Dunecrawler Imperial Knight.jpg|Imperial Knight Contemptor-Achillus Dreadnought.png|Contemptor-Achillus Dreadnought Contemptor-Galatus Dreadnought.jpg|Contemptor-Galatus Dreadnought Telemon Heavy Dreadnought.jpg|Telemon Heavy Dreadnought Cerastus Knight-Lancer.png|Cerastus Knight-Lancer Knight Crusader.jpg|Knight Crusader Knight Gallant.png|Knight Gallant Knight Paladin.png|Knight Paladin Knight_Errant.jpg|Knight Errant Knight Warden.png|Knight Warden Acastus Knight Porphyrion.jpg|Acastus Knight Porphyrion Questoris Knight Styrix.jpg|Questoris Knight Styrix Venerable Contemptor Dreadnought.jpg|Venerable Contemptor Dreadnought Warhound-class Titan.jpg|Warhound-class Titan Reaver-class Titan.jpg|Reaver-class Titan Warlord-class Titan.jpg|Warlord-class Titan Warmonger titan.jpg|Warmonger-class titan Titan.jpg|Titan Imperial_Imperator_Titan.jpg|Imperial Imperator Titan Air Craft/ Space Craft * Land Speeder * Stormtalon Gunship * Stormraven Gunship * Thunderhawk Gunship * Valkyrie * Vendetta * Fury Interceptor * Thunderbolt heavy fighter * Starhawk Bomber * Marauder Bomber Large Space Ships * Cobra escort * Firestorm escort * Sword escort * Widowmaker * Dauntless mk1 * Dauntless mk2 * Claymore-class Corvette * Cobra-class Destroyer * Falchion-class Frigate * Firestorm-class Frigate * Tempest-class Strike Frigate * Thunderbolt-class Heavy Frigate * Sword-class Heavy Frigate * Turbulent-class Heavy Frigate * Viper-class Destroyer * Gladius-class Frigate * Hunter-class Destroyer * Nova-class Frigate * Imperial gothic cruiser * Imperial lunar cruiser * Imperial dominator cruiser * Imperial dictator cruiser * Imperial tyrant cruiser * Imperial overlord battlecruiser * Imperial mars battlecruiser * Imperial emperor battleship * Imperial retribution battleship * Universe-Class Mass Conveyor * Gloriana-Class Chapter Flagship * Phalanx the mobile Fortress-Monastery Dreadnought Drop Pod.png|Dreadnought Drop Pod Deathstorm Drop Pod.png|Deathstorm Drop Pod SW_Stormbird.jpg|Stormbird Ravenwing_Dark_Talons.jpg|Dark Talon Lightning.png|Lightning Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt Marauder Class.png|Marauder Thunderhawk05.png|Thunderhawk Thunderhawk Transporter.png|Thunderhawk Transporter Starhawk.jpg|Starhawk XiphonInterceptor000.png|Xiphon Interceptor 800px-Fury_Interceptor.jpg|Fury Interceptor SpaceMarineLandingCraft.png|Space Marine Landing Craft SharkAssaultBoat.jpg|Shark Assault Boat Space_Marine_Strike_Cruiser.jpg|Strike Cruiser Strike_Cruiser.jpg|Strike Cruiser Claymore-class_Corvette.jpg|Claymore-class Corvette Gladius-class_Frigate.jpg|Gladius-class Frigate Nova-class_Frigate.jpg|Nova-class Frigate Sword_Class_Frigate_Profile.jpg|Sword Class Frigate Tempest-class_Frigate2.jpg|Tempest-class Frigate Firestorm-class_Frigate.jpg|Firestorm-class Frigate Falchion-class_Frigate.jpg|Falchion-class Frigate Turbulent-class_Heavy_Frigate.jpg|Turbulent-class Heavy Frigate Meritech-Shrike_Raider.jpg|Meritech-Shrike Raider BFGFireShip.jpg|Fire Ship Cobra.png|Cobra-Class Destroyer Viper-class_Destroyer.jpg|Viper-class Destroyer Hunter-class_Destroyer.jpg|Hunter-class Destroyer Defiant_Light_Cruiser.jpg|Defiant Light Cruiser EndeavourClassLightCruiser.jpg|Endeavour-Class Light Cruiser Dauntlessclass.jpg|Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Lunar-class.jpg|Lunar-class Cruiser Chalice-class_cruiser.jpg|Chalice-class cruiser Dominator-class_Cruiser.jpg|Dominator-class Cruiser Dictator_Class_Cruiser.jpg|Dictator Class Cruiser Daemon_Slayer-class_Cruiser.jpg|Daemon Slayer-class Cruiser Gothic-class.png|Gothic-class Crusier Ambition-class_Cruiser.jpg|Ambition-class Cruiser Conquest-class_cruiser.jpg|Conquest-class cruiser Hellfire_Class_Heavy_Cruiser.jpg|Hellfire-Class Heavy Cruiser Overlord-class.jpg|Overlord-class Battle cruiser Avenger-class Grand Cruiser.jpg|Avenger-class Grand Cruiser Nemesis_Class_Fleet_Carrier.jpg|Nemesis-Class Fleet Carrier Iron_Blood_IW_Flagship.jpg|Gloriana-Class Chapter Flagship Hrafnkel_SW_Flagship.png|Hrafnkel Vanquisher_Class_Battleship.jpg|Vanquisher-Class Battleship Mars-class Battlecruiser.png|Mars-class Battlecruiser Invicible_Class_Fast_Battleship.jpg|Invicible-Class Fast Battleship OberonClassBattleship.jpg|Oberon-Class Battleship ApocalypseClassBattleship.jpg|Apocalypse-class Battleship BFGArmageddon.jpg|Armageddon-class Battleship Victory_Class_Battleship.jpg|Victory-Class Battleship The_Tribune.jpg|The Tribune Retribution_Class_Battleship.jpg|Retribution Class Battleship EmperorBattleshipIllustration.jpg|Emperor-class Battleship Blackstone_Fortress_Coloured.png|Blackstone Fortress Ramilies-class_Starfort.jpg|Ramilies-class Starfort phalanx.jpg|Phalanx Category:Factions Category:Warhammer